Fly on the Wall: A Collection of Drabbles
by Lovers.Love.Liars.Lie
Summary: Come on a journey over 100 days. An ensemble of 100 drabbles, where you can become the fly on the wall in the relationship of Draco/Ginny and Blaise/Luna. Rated T to be safe.
1. New

**A/N:** This first chapter hasn't been read through by a beta, so if there are any flaws, just point 'em out and I shall change them immediately.

The following drabbles are unrelated, written for the 100 Days, 100 Drabbles Challenge over at the DG Forum. All of the following chapters are mine, only the characters belong to JK Rowling.

**1. New**

"Draco, I made a fool of myself! I am _so_embarrassed!" She hissed, narrowing her auburn eyes at Draco Malfoy's pointed face. "Now Pansy'll think I'm dreaming!"

Ginny wrung her hands together, her embarrassment evident on her pinched face. Swivelling on the spot, she walked forward and grasped Draco's hands.

"We've got to tell them."

He winced at her pleading tone, feeling his previous amusement at her clear embarrassment ebb away into the empty classroom.

"Ginny . . . ." His voice echoed around the room, it sounded harsher than usual. "I don't think we're ready for this to come out in the open. We -"

"We, or you aren't?" She questioned, placing her hands firmly on her hips in a perfect imitation of her mother.

"We're too new to this ourselves! What d'you think everyone else will react like?" He snapped back, trying to gain control of the situation. "This relationship is new and I don't think people could handle us coming out into the open so suddenly."

She dropped his hands, her eyebrows knitting together in contemplation as she moved back slightly.

"I'm telling you, it _will_ be okay. You have to trust me for once."

Draco snapped his head around at the sound of someone walked past the door, when he turned back to Ginny, she was across the other side of the room, sitting on one of the desks. She had tied her hair up and small tendrils of red had escaped, framing her petite face. Her lips were pursed in thought and her eyes were staring at a spot on the floor. Glancing up at Draco, she smiled tightly, still distracted by the current situation. She looked utterly beautiful, even in her strained state.

Striding forward, he gripped her hand and pulled her out of the room, straight into the Great Hall. Pansy was standing in her previous spot, spouting about some story to her friend. She threw her head back in an obnoxious laugh that forced Draco to shudder.

Ignoring Ginny's questions, Draco strode up to Pansy, still grasping the redhead's hand tightly.

"Pansy," she glanced up at the sound of his voice. "Meet my new girlfriend . . . Ginny."

Her eyes widened in shock as Draco Malfoy and Weaslette announced their new relationship to Hogwarts with a very public snog.

* * *

**A/N: **Drabbles up to 400 words shall follow. Thank you to Jayde (SchoolGirlHumor) for kicking my butt into gear when I was feeling sorry for myself. ^_^

~Porsha


	2. Broken

**2. Broken**

"Draco Malfoy, you are so infuriating!" Ginny snapped, annoyance dripping from her low voice. "Why can't you just be a normal person for once! You have to ruin something, don't you?"

Throwing her arms up in annoyance, Ginny stalked away from Draco, who didn't seem disturbed by the current situation, in fact, he had his trademark smirk across his thin face, which increased Ginny's current emotion vastly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to replace it, Ginevra. There's no need to overreact."

Ginny's eyes collided with Draco's metallic ones, outrage rendering her speechless for a split second.

"I . . . what . . . _Draco_!" Ginny stormed up to her boyfriend and poked him angrily in the chest. "You plonker! This music box is _irreplaceable_. I bought this from a Muggle shop a couple of years back in Romania! I . . . can_not_ believe you broke it!"

Ginny stared at the small pile of dust sitting innocently on the burgundy carpet with despondency. Draco, who had been drinking that night, was trying to siphon a drink spilt by himself off their table. However, he accidentally sent the spell elsewhere, making it ricochet off their mirror and collide into Ginny's antique, one of a kind, Muggle music box. The spell had been so off its mark, it had shattered the box into more than a million pieces. The box had, in fact, turned to _dust_.

"Listen, does it make it any better if I say _I'm sorry_?" Draco said, hopelessly trying to correct the situation. He couldn't help but let his sarcastic nature slip through his apology, sending Ginny into a rage.

She curled her hands into fists and made one of them collide with his nose. A loud crack was issued as pain shot through Draco's face and Ginny gasped in shock at how much punching someone could hurt.

Cradling her hand as it throbbed painfully, she then noticed her husband was also in pain. Crimson blood was pouring down his face as he held his nose.

"Bloody hell, woman!" He snapped. "My nose . . . you've broken it!"

Ginny immediately pulled Draco's hand away from his face and inspected the damage. _Maybe I would have been better to do a Bat Bogey Hex instead_, she thought with a nervous laugh.

**Word count:** 391


	3. Hope

**3. Hope**

"You're not still on about the _Weasley_ girl, are you?" Blaise said, smirking at his friend's expression, which was a mix of outrage at the tone Blaise had used when saying Ginny's last name and annoyance that he hadn't yet gained the interest of the redhead.

"Listen, I promised myself this year, I would get her. I'm a man of my word, Blaise. She's a bloody stubborn girl, but I _will _get her."

Draco frowned at the thought of how relentless Ginny Weasley had been all year around. He had attempted to impress her countless ways, being subtle at first, then making blatant attempts to seduce her.

"You're not going to get anywhere with her, I'm telling you. She's resolute in staying with Potter and obviously avoiding your half-arsed attempts at seduction."

"Are you really suggesting _Potter _could win her over _me_?" Draco scoffed arrogantly, pursing his thin lips in a sign of determination. "Blaise, _I'm _telling _you_, I'm going to get the girl. I'll even bet on it, if you're game enough."

Blaise raised a perfect eyebrow, contemplating his friend with slight amusement. He was sure Draco wasn't going to succeed. Ginny Weasley was known to be one of the most stubborn girls of all time and this young Slytherin was not going to change her mind. She was with the _glorious_ "Boy Who Lived" and apparently, that was what girls, particularly simple Gryffindor girls, went for.

"10 galleons says you don't get her." Blaise stated, holding out his rough hand for Draco to shake.

"15 galleons says I do get her," Draco said, then added, feeling rather hopeful, "by next Saturday."

Blaise's eyebrows rose into his hair line as he heard this. _Draco Malfoy has a week to seduce Ginny Weasley, who is already content with her current boyfriend? _Blaise smirked as he grasped Draco's hand firmly.

"Deal."

Sitting back, both men felt rather pleased with their chances.

"You're mental, Draco."

"I have hope, Blaise. A Malfoy can't be stopped when he has a little bit of that mixed with some determination."

**Word count: **357


	4. Quills

**4. Quills**

Luna Lovegood was intrigued. Now, for a girl of her nature, being intrigued was a normal thing, however, each time this occurrence took place, it never failed to amuse those around her. Especially her husband, Blaise Zabini. So whenever she made a slight noise of delight, surprise or even shock, Blaise was always there to watch the situation unfold, ready to catch the look of interest that fluttered across his wife's face, the beauty when she smiled at the new found knowledge or accomplishment.

This time, Luna Lovegood had gasped in surprise, her curiosity flaring in her head. Blaise, upon hearing the noise, knew that she had found something, so he pulled himself away from the Daily Prophet and ventured into his wife's study, where she was currently writing an article for her magazine on Heliopaths and how they could be detrimental to ones health.

He frowned when he saw her leaning over her desk, inspecting her quills, muttering in an excitement.

"What have you found?" Blaise asked, coming over to see.

Luna's head shot up as she waved one of her quills in front of the boy's face.

"It's the first time I've seen one!" She exclaimed in excitement. Her eyes shone as she moved the quill closer to her eyes and peered at a random spot. "Daddy said they're so rare. I can't believe I've actually seen one!"

"Seen what?"

Looking up at him, she smiled brightly and handed Blaise the quill.

"Daddy said they were called . . . Descolits! More commonly known as The Writing Bug. They love to invade pieces of parchment or quills and they give the writer inspiration to write to their hearts content! I was wondering why my words were flowing so easily . . . ."

Smiling at her ecstatic expression, he muttered, "well, now you know it's because of a . . Desolate, eh?"

"A Descolit, Blaise."

**Word count:** 325

**A/N:** I've no idea where the name 'Descolit' came from.


	5. Doorway

**5. Doorway**

Ginny stretched her arms out before her, attempting to pin up a sprig of mistletoe in a classroom doorway. It was, however, just out of her reach. Through the fluster of trying to decorate the classroom for Professor McGonnagall it had made the fact that she was a very capable witch, who could do it by wand, pass her mind.

Muttering darkly under her breath, she stumbled forward, attempting to place it above. Failing, she flopped her arms by her side and frowned deeply.

Whilst in thought, she heard someone moving behind her. Glancing around, she saw Draco Malfoy, smiling slightly, arms crossed nonchalantly across his chest.

"Having a bit of trouble, Ginevra?" He asked.

"Malfoy, leave me to my work. I can handle this on my own." She snapped back, flicking her hair over her shoulder and turning back to her obvious dilemma.

"Really?" He asked, coming closer to the redhead. "Well, according to me, you've failed to notice one solution that could've had this finished ten minutes ago, therefore, it leads me to believe you're having trouble."

Ginny glared at the blond boy who continued to smirk, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinised the situation at hand.

"Malfoy, I don't see wh –"

Silencing her with a glance, he produced his wand and took the sprig from her hands. Flicking his wand briskly, he proceeded to pin the sprig gracefully in the doorway.

Ginny's cheeks flamed the same colour as her hair as Draco stood back and surveyed his work. Staying silent she took in his amused face.

"You're welcome," he said, moving in close. "Now, what do I get as my reward?" He quirked his eyebrows, his charm flowing out and assaulting Ginny's senses.

"Draco, if you . . . " She gulped. "If you think I'm going to kiss you, you're sadly mistaken. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish this classroo –"

Moving in on the young girl, he kissed her roughly on the lips, silencing her pathetic attempts at getting away from the blond haired boy. Moving back, Ginny frowned, trying to ignore how flustered she was feeling, his taste lingering tauntingly on her lips. She was shocked to see him already halfway down the corridor.

Then his voice rung out, just loud enough for the redhead to hear, "Goodbye, Ginevra."

**Word count: 399**


	6. Breathless

**6. Breathless**

Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest as her feet thudded methodically along the cement pavement. She was breathless as she rounded a corner, her home coming into view. Legs aching for relief, she came to a slow stop outside her front door, sweat dripping off her face, running down her neck and soaking her in, what she assumed, was a musk that belonged to a dog in heat.

Puffing loudly, she was finding it tough to catch her breath. I think I'm getting older, she thought with a frown, as she wiped the moisture from her brow, placing her other hand on the cool door handle.

Pushing it open, she slipped off her shoes and sat them messily in the shoe rack, ignoring the sign placed there by Draco a couple of months ago: Shoes are to be placed neatly in the shoe rack upon entering.

Ambling tiredly into the dining room, her breath, which had returned thankfully, was, unfortunately, ripped away again by the sight before her.

Candles. Hundreds of them. All placed in an artistic fashion around a table set for two. Basked in a gentle glow, Ginny then realised Draco was, at that moment, placing roses inside a vase on the table.

Clearing her throat, he turned to her and frowned in surprise.

"Ginny, you were meant to be home in . . ." He glanced at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall. "ten more minutes. The surprise is ruined."

"Well, I'm . . . still surprised!" She said, swallowing as her breath hitched in her throat. Draco Malfoy? Romantic? Well, I never!

"I guess I should say happy birthday, then?"

Ginny nodded, still astounded by the sight before her.

"I . . . I don't know what to say!"

Walking over, Draco smiled and placed his hands gently on the sides of her face.

Draco seems to be a different man, Ginny thought with a smile. Romantic gestures were few and far between with the Slytherin. So on this particular occasion, he had indeed made Ginny Weasley breathless.

"Well, before you say anything, how about you have a shower then come back down. It isn't too attractive to be dining with someone that's coated in what looks like cooking oil."

Well, a partially different man, she thought, chuckling as she made her way upstairs.

**Word count: 398**


	7. Pain

**7. Pain**

Ginny let out a sigh; this drama was taking it out of her. The only person keeping her mind off everything was Draco and he was supposedly "the enemy".

Moonlight was leading her down a corridor, basking everything in an eerie glow. Ginny had snuck out of her dormitory to meet with said enemy, hoping to clear her mind of all the battles raging inside her head and in the Wizarding World.

"Ginny." She jumped as Draco's smooth voice halted her footsteps and wrenched her around to find the source.

Draco was standing beside a large window, hands behind his back, an odd expression on his face.

"Draco!" Ginny whispered in relief. "Merlin, I thought you were someone else!" She chuckled nervously as she noticed Draco's frown. "Are . . . you okay?"

He moved forward, into a blast of moonlight, his features coming into view, casting shadows under his gaunt cheeks, giving him a haunted look.

"The truth? No, I'm not okay."

Ginny frowned as he continued.

"Tonight'll be the last night you will see me. I'm giving you this money and information on where you need to go to hide." He was holding a sack of coins and parchment with his handwriting scrawled elegantly across.

"What're you talking about?" Ginny questioned, feeling perplexed by his sombre state.

"I'm talking about the war, Ginevra. What else is there for me to be talking about, the current state on House Elf mistreatment?"

Ginny shook her head, the realisation crashing down on her. She croaked out a low, "No."

Draco sighed angrily, moving towards her and shoving the money into her hand.

"Tomorrow night I have to kill Albus Dumbledore. There is going to be . . . an invasion by Death Eaters and I don't want you to be there to experience it. Take the money and leave." He hissed in her face.

"You said that wasn't true. Those rumours Harry had started were all lies. You promised me nothing like this was going on. How could you?"

"I didn't want to bring you pain," he muttered, moving back.

"You've brought me pain by keeping this from me!" Ginny said, throwing the coins on the ground with a loud clatter. "You can take your bloody money, Malfoy. This pain you've rewarded me with is enough."

**Word count:** 400


	8. Test

**8. Test**

Draco Malfoy always knew how to work people into to doing what he wanted, he could manipulate better than anyone he knew and he could weasel himself out of any dilemma. Today, he needed to charm Miss Ginevra Weasley into something different.

He didn't need to seduce her and get her into bed, he had already done that and did it nearly every day. He didn't need a piece of information from her head and he didn't need her to get him out of trouble. In fact, this kind of manipulation was not for his sake, but for hers.

"Draco, will you please be quiet!" Ginny growled, leaning over her work books, her hand resting in her hair. "I'm trying to study and you telling me to calm down isn't. Bloody. Helping."

Standing behind his fiance, Draco frowned. This stress she was under was not only giving her a headache, but him one, too.

"Ginevra, you're fine. This test is easy enough. Plus, they said you can resit if you fail."

"Failure isn't an option!" She twisted in her seat to glare at him, her eyes flashing with annoyance before turning back to her study with a loud, exasperated sigh. "Now leave me alone, Draco! I'm going to go nuts if you don't!"

Kneeling down behind her he moved her hair away from the nape of her neck. A smirk crept to his lips as she visibly flinched at his cold, gentle touch.

"Draco, I need to . . ." She took a deep breath as he placed his lips on her delicate skin and caressed it lightly with butterfly kisses so tantalizing, they seeped deep into her skin and sent a shiver fluttering down her spine. "I need to finish this work." Her whisper faded into the cluttered room; it was thick with Draco's presence.

"You need to calm down, Ginevra." Draco murmured in her ear, sending the small wisps of her hair fluttering, tickling her skin. "I don't need my wife-to-be stressed over a test."

"It's . . ." she swallowed loudly and tried to control her thoughts as he continued kissing the sensitive spot on the nape of her neck. ". . . important."

Moving his lips to her ear, he trailed kisses over the area and whispered, "It can wait."

**Word count: **396

**A/N: **Written partially from experience (guess which part). *snorts *


	9. Drink

**9. Drink**

"Blaise?" Luna smiled at the sight of the boy's head which had popped up in her fireplace, interrupting her nightly routine. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the company of the man, even if he did come out with some odd comments. Nonsense, really, his talk of purebloods and whatnot, absolutely perplexing, but one musn't judge, Luna thought, coming back to the man (or head) in front of her.

The Blaise-head nodded, before opening its mouth to ask Luna something. To her surprise, it was an invitation to his home.

"Tonight?" She asked in excitement, crawling towards him, careful not to singe her blonde hair. The head nodded again.

"For drinks," it said, with a quirk of its eyebrows.

"Oh, but your mother," Luna began, frowning slightly at the memory of her first and only encounter with Mother Zabini. "She didn't approve of our . . . relationship. She told me to stay away. Are you going to go against her, Blaise? Oh, that would be so brave of you. Very Gryffindor, if you ask me." She smiled, not noticing the grimace on the Blaise-head's features.

"Luna, it's not brave of me to invite you over for drinks. My mother cannot control my actions, especially in my own home. So, what's your answer?"

"Well, yes, of course!" She answered with a light laugh.

–

Upon entering Blaise's home, Luna was greeted by the boy, who now, to Luna's relief, had a body to match the handsome head in her fireplace. He stumbled forward and took Luna's mustard yellow raincoat, showing her inside.

Leading her through to the kitchen, she noticed a smell wafting from him. Firewhiskey, she thought with a sniff.

"You smell like Firewhiskey, Blaise. Have you been drinking?" Luna questioned, trailing after the boy.

He looked back, frowning before giving a shake of his head. "No," he answered. "I rarely drink. Only if it's with friends." Luna, however, noticed the slur in his voice and the stumble in his step, but chose not to point that out; her mind was too caught on the fact Blaise considered her a friend.

"Here, Blaise, I don't enjoy alcohol much. Go sit down, I'll make myself some tea and you some . . .?"

He nodded jerkily. "A glass of Firewhiskey, thanks."

Smiling knowingly, Luna answered, "Naturally."

**Word count: **399


	10. Anger

**10. Anger**

"That's it?" He asked, looking up at Ginny. "That's the amount you've had?" Ginny blushed furiously, attempting to hide her embarrassment with a cough. "_Ever_?"

"Yes!" Ginny snapped, her mind coming back to Draco's high number. "And of course my number looks small compared to yours. It's bloody endless. How have you had time to do–"

Draco held up a hand for silence and when Ginny reluctantly snapped her mouth shut, Draco raised his eyebrows. "Trust me, I've had time, Ginevra. You should feel proud you're going to marry such an . . . _experienced_ man."

Letting out a snort of disbelief, Ginny flourished the paper in front of his face. "_This_," she began, a smirk lingering on her lips," is nothing to be proud of, my darling Draco. In fact, d'you know what this particular piece of information makes you?"

"What does it make me, Ginny? Fill me in, I'm dying to know this piece of knowledge that you can bestow upon me."

Ignoring the sarcasm her husband-to-be was throwing at her, Ginny Weasley slid the parchment towards him and uttered one word, pointing at the number, "_Slut_."

Draco contorted his face into something resembling shock. "_Really_?" He asked, placing his hands over his chest and raising his perfect eyebrows. "Are you sure? Merlin, I never would have thought myself to be a . . . . Oh, I can't even say the blasted word! This is certainly horrid. Draco Malfoy, a slut? Oh, dear . . ."

Ginny knitted her eyebrows together as Draco carried on the facade of feigned shock and outrage. She was going to marry this man? _I must be crazy_, she thought, shaking her head.

"Are you quite finished?" Ginny tried to interrupt the man, who was now dramatically ripping up the piece of paper, muttering loudly.

"I can't comprehend this information. Why, oh, why do I have to be cursed with these ravishing looks and outstanding charm that no one can resist?"

"Draco!" Ginny stopped the man from continuing, holding back a laugh. "Be quiet!"

Sitting back, Draco composed himself and placed the shreds of paper in front of him.

"I'm finished," he announced.

Laughing, Ginny placed a kiss on Draco's lips.

"You're lucky this didn't turn out in anger, my Slytherin slut."

**Word count:** 397

**A/N:** This one irks me. And thank you for all the reviews. I shall get around to replying when I have time and . . . am not lazy.


	11. Dreams

**11. Dreams**

He watched with avid eyes as the waitress poured the murky liquid into his crystal glass. He grunted his thanks, taking the drink and placing it to his moist lips.

"Draco, are you sure you need anymore of that?" Ginny asked, watching him gulp down a large mouthful.

Glancing up at her, he smiled mischeciously. "You know I can handle my drink perfectly fine, Ginevra."

Ginny snorted, noting the evident slur in his usually smooth voice.

"Draco, I think we need to leave after this one last drink. I'm tired and have got work early tomorrow morning." Ginny said, wanting to get away before Draco caused a scene with his drunken antics.

"You know . . . I never dreamed you would turn out to be a bloody wet blanket when I went out with you. But turns out a Malfoy can be wrong for once." He held up his glass and silently toasted his wife. "To my darling wet blanket," he began, his eyes attempting to focus on his wife, who was not looking impressed, "may you always blow my dreams out the window with your constant surprises and wet blanketness."

Taking a gulp of his drink, Ginny scowled, before thinking of a special game to play with this drunken Draco Malfoy.

"What else have you dreamt about me, Draco?"

Smiling wickedly, Draco leant forward and placed his finger clumsily over Ginny's lips, shushing the girl.

"Dreams are not one I will give away lightly, my dear. I have to gain something from releasing this information."

_Typical_, Ginny thought with a low chuckle, _even when drunk, he's still the same_.

"What do you think you'll gain from me if you tell me the truth?" Ginny replied in a low purr, trailing her finger lightly over Draco's upturned palm.

"Ginevra, what you're insinuating . . . I can gain anyway. These dreams I had about you . . . are off limits."

"Had?" Ginny questioned, quirking her eyebrows in, what she hoped, was a seductive manner.

"_Have_," he corrected himself, a crease forming on his brow. "I'm still not relenting, my dear, even if you do look utterly ravishing with that expression on your face. You'll have to worm them out of my dead body before I tell."

Scoffing, Ginny answered, "That can be arranged."

**Word count:** 399


	12. Puzzle

**12. Puzzle**

Draco narrowed his eyes as his wife sauntered towards to two business wizards, who were deep in conversation. Her dress had been pulled higher, revealing more leg and hitched lower, to reveal copious amounts of cleavage.

She stopped just short of them and glanced over at Draco, raising her eyebrows before "accidentally" dropping her money. Draco heard her shout in surprise as she bent over, aiming her rear-end in the mens' direction.

"Oh, silly me," she muttered loudly, picking up the coins as the men acknowledged her long legs. "I can't believe how silly I was! Darn!"

Draco noticed one of the men nudging his partner, murmuring something at him, before getting up from his seat and stalking over to Ginevra, leaning down and picking up her money.

"'Ey, love," he began, a slight slur dominating his tone. "Leave 'em an' I'll pick 'em up for you, eh?"

Ginny simpered at the man, fluffing her curls and placing them over her shoulder so they covered part of her face. _Always attempting the mysterious vibe_, Draco thought and as the next man made his way over, _apparently it's working_.

"Oh, you two are such help," she cooed as the other man scooped up the coins, taking in her ample amount of cleavage. "Whatever can I do to thank you?" She placed the money in her purse and smiled.

"Lemme buy you a drink, you can do that fer me." The first man replied.

Draco stood up, ready to intervene.

"Oh," Ginny replied, waving her hand at the man. "I couldn't possibly–"

"It'll be my pleasure," he interrupted, stumbling over to the bar, ordering a martini.

Draco stalked over and grasped Ginny's arm, frowning. "Okay, you've won. Now stop this charade." He gestured to the men, who were pulling together money to pay.

"Told you I could get them to buy me a drink," Ginny stated. "But yes, you can have me back. I fear they're thinking something is going to happen once I've had said drink."

"I wonder why," Draco retorted, smirking.

Sitting back down, Ginny took a sip of her drink as the men realised she had left. Chuckling, she turned back to Draco, who was watching her.

"What?" She questioned.

"You always seem to puzzle me in the most mysterious ways, Ginevra."

**Word count:** 400


	13. Discrepant

**13. Discrepant**

"Are you really denying the chemistry between us?" His whisper fluttered across her skin. She tightened her grip on the table in front of her. "It's obvious; I've seen you when you think no one's looking," he trailed his ice cold fingers down her spine. The cool temperature seeped through her clothing, a trail of goosebumps in its wake. "You look utterly delicious when you want something, Ginevra. Particularly when said thing is _me_."

Her mouth was suddenly wet. Wet enough to make her want to vomit. Who was she kidding? She had thought, nay, _dreamed_ of this night. She caught his scent as he strode past her in the Great Hall, and she couldn't help but go to bed that night wanting, _aching_ for him to take her. Yet all she could do was imagine his touch, fear restricting her from moving forward. _Such a brave little Gryffindor_, Ginny thought.

But she wouldn't let him see that. She would _never_ give in and show him that he had gotten her.

"Say yes," he whispered. She could hear his smile. "Give in. Then we can play those games I hear you like so much."

It was a matter of pride and Ginny Weasley definitely had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"Draco," her voice was shaking. "You may think . . . you can get other women to fuck you whenever you want," Ginny stood up, making sure her knees didn't give out, "but I'm not so easily swayed."

Storming out of the deserted classroom, Ginny felt exhilarated yet perplexed. She had rejected him when her body was screaming, "give in!"

Stopping suddenly, she rested her forehead against a wall in the corridor. A film of sweat had gathered over her body.

"You really don't want me?" His voice rung out across the corridor as he strode out of the classroom towards her; the epitome of calm. "If you really disagree with what I said, say right now and I'll leave you. Say you don't want me and this . . . is over. Say you don't want me, I'll stop."

The answer was ready at her lips, yet hesitation was still evident as she stood before the boy, a chill creeping over her skin. Finally, she caught her voice and told Draco the answer to his question.

**Word count:** 400

**A/N: **I'm not sure how this was inspired by 'discrepant'. It really would have been better suited for 'questioning', but I thought of this when I went to write this prompt, so here it is.


	14. Holiday

**14. Holiday**

"I'm going away for . . . a while," the lie was easy, fear replacing the guilt she usually felt when saying something like this to her mother. "On holiday."

Ginny laughed nervously as she took in her mother's perplexed expression.

"On . . . _holiday_?"

Ginny nodded, hoping the fear she was feeling didn't show through her eyes.

"At a time like this?" Molly stared at her daughter as she nodded again. "But we're in the middle of a war!"

"I know!" Ginny ran her hands through her hair. "Which is . . . presicely the reason I have to go."

Coming towards her daughter, Molly placed both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead, worry creasing her brow. "I can't change your mind?"

Her voice rose as she fought back tears, ". . . no."

"You said . . ." she struggled to keep her voice still as her body trembled, goosebumps enveloping her body, "you would leave them alone if I came with you."

Draco crooned, running his wand down the side of Ginny's face, feigned sympathy dominating his features. Revulsion curled Ginny's stomach into knots as Draco murmured with a sense of calm. "And what gives you the impression I've gone against my promise, my pretty Gryffindor?"

"Don't play dumb. I heard you talking about what the Carrows had done to them. You broke your promise. You're a _liar_."

Draco flicked his wand, anger shadowing his features. Searing pain cascaded through Ginny's body, burning through her veins. She cried out as Draco watched her writhe on the floor.

"I'm not a liar," he growled as the pain faded, leaving Ginny breathless. "Call me that again and the consequences will be worse."

Tears welled in the girl's eyes as she recovered. "Just kill me. . . you have no use of me anymore and I have no information."

He smirked, flicking his wand again. Chains appeared, snaking themselves around her wrists lifted her up so she was in a standing position, feet hanging inches above the floor. Every inch of her pale skin covered in crimson ribbons. "Oh, but _I_ have thousands uses for you, Ginevra. And you can't tell me this hasn't been the most eventful holiday of your life."

**Word count:** 400

**A/N:** Well, this didn't turn out like I imagined. I had something much more sinister in mind but unfortunately, it didn't really fit with the 'holiday' prompt.


	15. Mirror

**15. Mirror**

"Shall we play a game, Ginevra?"

She didn't dare answer, for fear of what might happen if she did. She lost the gift of speech weeks earlier, fear in its stead.

"I asked you a question," he grasped her chin, forcing her face around to look into his eyes. They probed into hers as she attempted her reply. "Answer me: s_hall we play a game_?"

When the answer couldn't be forced past her lips, she nodded fervently.

"Good," he muttered, a smile twisting his lips. "I enjoy our games, Ginevra. Ever since you've come to live in my humble abode, life has become a lot more . . . _amusing_."

Ginny replied by glaring at the boy in front of her. _He looks like his father_, she thought.

"Tonight, I have three tools you can choose from," he was still holding her chin, fingers grasping her tightly as he smiled. "A knife, my wand or a mirror. Make your decision correct, for the consequences could be . . . _drastic_."

Ginny's eyes roved around the dark room and when they fell upon the three objects, which were placed in a neat line on the floor, she knew her answer immediately.

"The mirror," she whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use over the past months.

"What was that?" Draco moved in close to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, my dear."

"The . . . mirror," she repeated and when Draco's grip became unbearable, she added, "_please_."

He narrowed his eyes and placed a rough kiss on her mouth, his taste was salty. He then threw her onto the floor and murmured, "excellent choice, Ginevra, _excellent_ choice. Very _safe_. For what damage could a mere mirror do, hm?"

Ginny knew immediately she had made the wrong choice. The danger swimming in Draco's voice showed that.

"The Dark Lord shall be pleased." He murmured, fingering the ornate mirror as he strode back over to her.

Bringing it down to her level he suddenly shoved it in front of her eyes. She should have closed her eyes, she should have known something was going to happen when she looked. But she was stupid enough to do so.

That was when Ginevra Weasley was tortured to insanity. The culprit? Her reflection, which she hadn't seen in 3 years exactly.

**Word count:** 399

**A/N:** Hm . . . .


	16. Seeking Peace

**16. Seeking Peace**

Sucking hungrily on his cigarette, Draco Mafloy breathed out a sigh of relief. He had never thought a family gathering to be so chaotic and hectic. Evidently, he had never attended a Weasley birthday bash. Especially one organised for Ginny Weasley.

Feeling the smoke billow from his mouth, he took a seat on one of the stools outside, feeling the silence return to him.

"First Weasley party, eh?"

Draco looked up to find Charlie Weasley, also smoking, walking over with a stressed expression across his face.

Draco grunted, jerking his head in the affirmative.

"Ginny told me it'll get easier; I'm just hoping that comes around soon. I don't feel like seeking peace every time I come to a Weasley gathering."

Charlie laughed as he took another drag and blew out smoke rings into the air. "That's Gin' being hopeful. It doesn't get any easier, you only become accustomed to the chaos."

"Oh . . . ."

Silence quickly descended on the pair as they smoked their cigarettes in silence, each glancing awkwardly towards each other and looking down when their eyes met.

Charlie had been very hostile towards Draco when he found out about his relationship with Ginny. In fact, out of all the Weasleys, including Ron, he had been the least accepting of their relationship, which was a surprise to the blond, considering he found Charlie the most tolerable out of all the Weasley brothers.

"So . . . I know I haven't been the most kind man in the world when it comes to Ginny and yourself," Charlie began, as if he knew what Draco was thinking, running a hand through his mane of red hair, "but I was thinking . . . maybe we could start over? I was a bit hasty to judge you." He laughed awkwardly, not daring to look in Draco's eyes.

"You know, Charlie," Draco stood up and clapped him on the back, "maybe we could get together at the next Weasley bash and I'll give you my answer then. For now, I must bid you adieu and venture back inside to my wife."

Nodding at the perplexed Weasley, Draco left the garden to Charlie.

_Seeking peace with Draco Malfoy . . . not something I would generally take part in,_ Charlie thought with a frown, _but maybe it could become a Malfoy-Weasley tradition._

**Word count: **400

**A/N: **I feel like 'seeking peace' could be an innuendo for something . . . else. But no, this is Draco/Ginny, not Draco/Charlie.


	17. Questioning

**17. Questioning**

"Is it true?" Ginny threw the words at her husband, jealously dripping from her tone.

"Excuse me?" Draco drawled back his response calmly, placing his newspaper on his lap and glanced up at his puffing wife.

"Is it _true_?" She repeated the words, each one harsher than before. "Well, Draco? Answer me!"

"Ginevra, I would gladly answer, if only I understood the question correctly. Now, repeat and with more detail this time: is _what_ true?"

Ginny shook her head, astounded Draco didn't already know what she was asking him. "You're unbelievable! You're really playing dumb? Acting as if you have _no_ idea?" She scoffed, glaring at her husband, who had stood up. "Well, sure, Draco. I'll tell you what's wrong. _I_ heard that _you_ met up with that _pug_ Pansy Parkinson on your lunch break yesterday! You were getting quite _intimate_ apparently!"

Blinking slowly, Draco answered, "and who was the wondrous person who informed you of this information, hm?"

"Julie from accounting." She retorted simply, a smug yet irked expression on her face. "So, what do you have to say to that, Draco?"

"I must say, before anything else, it is so _original_ to have the gossip of your workplace from accounting. And with a name _Julie_, no less. Also, the answer to your question is no."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, disbelief evident.

"Pansy Parkinson, or the _pug_ as you so fondly dubbed her, would be the last person on my list to have an affair with." Draco contemplated his wife as she huffed loudly, still unable to believe her husband. "And it isn't attractive to have a wife who's huffing and puffing like a train, so I suggest you stop."

Ginny opened her mouth to snap back a retort but stopped when a laugh bubbled up and escaped her lips.

"I really thought you had something going on with her!" She said through a giggle, her cheeks flaming a vibrant red colour.

"I noticed," Draco responded, a smirk curling his lips. "Next time you're going to question me about something like that, I suggest you get some hard facts before you say anything." Draco then added, "and the only person who is allowed to demand answers is me. Or do you need me to teach you that lesson once again?"

**Word count: 398**


	18. Red

**18. Red**

"You don't deserve him," Pansy sneered, glaring at the redhead. "He shouldn't be yours."

"Pansy, are you really carrying–"

Ginny was silenced as an emotional and hysterical Pansy Parkinson slapped her across the face, hissing, "_shut up_!" and glancing furtively around the dungeon. "_I'm_ in charge, _I'm_ not the one tied up, so that means _I_ talk."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut, her cheek still burning.

"_You_ don't deserve him," she repeated in a whisper, "he shouldn't be yours. He belonged to me and you stole him." She muttered the words as she paced in front of Ginny, who was tied to a chair, her wand thrown across the room.

Ginny didn't respond, she was busy contemplating the girl. Since when did this jealousy take over her? Since when did she become so . . . _consumed_ by this rage?

"_I_ know why he's with you," she murmured, smiling. She then continued in a singsong voice, "he's with you because he wants to _fuck_ you. You have these . . . _looks_. This _beauty_," she spoke as if she had a tasted something sour. "It means _nothing_ in the long run."

Pansy then knelt down in front of Ginny, her eyes softened as she stared at the redhead. Ginny flinched as Pansy reached up and placed her hand in her hair, fingering the cherry tendrils with hidden disgust and envy.

Then a whisper escaped her lips as her eyes hardened again, "you don't deserve your beauty."

Pansy then went over to a desk and from the inside, she produced a pair of rusted scissors. Coming back over, she smiled again as excitement took over.

"Don't worry, Weasley, I've had experience with haircutting." Pansy smirked as she knelt down to Ginny's level and waved the scissors in front of her. "A spell has been placed on them so you're unable to undo my work, too."

Fear flamed inside Ginny's stomach as she realised what was happening.

"Pansy . . ." she whispered, her voice shaking. "_Please_ don't."

"Oh, hush," she whispered, gripping a chunk of copper and bringing to scissors up to meet it. "Like I said . . . you don't deserve your beauty, which means you don't deserve these beautiful locks of carmine. Trust me . . . it's all you deserve."

**Word count: **400

**A/N:**Wow. The recent drabbles have been kind of . . . dark. But the next few will be upbeat and fluffy, I hope. ^_~


	19. Happiness

**19. Happiness**

It was meant to be the happiest day of my life. It was meant to be the day I would remember for years to come. Yet, I couldn't get rid of that sinking feeling in my stomach.

Swallowing, I turned on my heel and stalking out of the bathroom, smiling tightly.

"Ginny!"

The wail of my mother shocked me as she rushed forwards, the terrorised look she had been wearing earlier was gone.

"It's time!" Molly tittered around me, tucking a few stray hairs in place. "Oh, my darling Ginny, finally getting married and to _Harry_ no less!"

I smiled, but not for the reasons one should have smiled. No, I didn't smile at the thought of marrying Harry Potter, I smiled because my mother was utterly crazy and I loved her for it.

* * *

Harry was rubbing his hands together as I walked down the aisle. _Why_ didn't I just say no? I carried on forward, ignoring my hesitation, towards what I assumed would be years of regrets.

Then I saw him in the crowd. Metallic eyes narrowed in, what I assumed, was anger at my leaving him. Stopping slightly under his gaze, I felt my father pull me on. I regrettably wrenched my eyes away.

The ceremony went in a blur, the words of everyone floating around me as I contemplated whether I would say 'I do' when the time came.

Harry's eyes flashed a sparkling green as he murmured two words, "I do," and slipped my wedding band onto my finger. It felt tight.

"Ginevra?"

"I . . ." it felt like the whole world was watching me. Waiting to see if I would make a mistake, slip up.

Glancing at Draco, I contemplated whether we would ever get married. The answer would be no. Our relationship had been hidden for three years. Draco never admitted it, but I knew he feared telling his family, which meant we wouldn't move further. _Harry_ would be the only way to gain the happiness I truly craved.

"I do."

"It gives me great pleasure to announce Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley are now man and wife! I hope you have great happiness throughout your years."

Leaning forward, Harry pressed his lips against mine. Instead of thinking how happy we were, I could only think how this happiness would always be feigned. A lie.

**Word count: **400

**A/N: **Oh, dear lord. That was the longest time I have ever taken to write a drabble. I really don't like this one, but I needed to put it up so I could continue with the rest, so here it is. Expect a whole bunch of updates, too.


	20. Family

**20. Family**

Ginny frowned as she read Draco's letter. His elegant script travelling across the small square of parchment, spelling out four words, "_We need to talk_" not only made alarm bells ring in her head, but her heart beat frantically.

"This can't be good," she muttered darkly as she placed the letter down and moved into the living room where Draco was situated.

Looking up at the sound of her footsteps, he smiled slightly – an odd thing for him to do.

"Draco, I got your letter. What's going on?" Ginny asked hesitantly, fiddling slightly with her shirt.

"Ah, Ginevra," he greeted her smoothly. Then gestured to the seat beside him, "take a seat."

Sitting automatically, she waited for him to continue. He clasped his hands together, an expression across his face that Ginny called the "business look". He only used it for work.

"We've been married for . . . ?"

"Nearly three years," Ginny answered, still confused.

"Yes, nearly three years." Draco nodded, "well, that's quite a long time and today I came to the conclusion it is time for this relationship to grow."

"Okay," Ginny eyed Draco suspiciously, "and . . . ?"

"And I have a proposition for you," Draco held up his hand for silence, even though Ginny didn't attempt to interrupt, "no, don't interrupt, just listen."

Ginny folded her arms in a defiant manner, but listened nonetheless.

"As I said, I have a proposition for you,"

This was where Draco stalled slightly, portraying an emotion Ginny had never seen on him before: nervousness.

"Well . . . I would like to have a child with you," Draco blurted out the words quickly, "I would like you to take some months off work, you can rest and look after yourself as much as possible and, if need be, I will work extra hours to compensate the hours lost."

Ginny stopped herself from jumping up and down with excitement at the thought of finally having a baby. Showing eagerness would just make the idea seem more like something to do with love and emotions, rather than what Draco was making it out to be, a business proposition.

With a tight smile, Ginny answered with a nod, "yes, Draco, that sounds . . . good. I accept your proposition."

**Word count: **399

**A/N:** BLAH.


End file.
